Great Rhamidian War
The Great Rhamidian War '''was a large-scale war occurring in Rhamidia and the surrounding countries between 1972 and 1976. Often known at the time as the '''Rhamidian War, the Great War, or the Global War, the Great Rhamidian War was one of the most destructive, widespread, and influential conflicts of human history, with a death toll exceeding ten million and involving more than fifteen countries. The war was mainly caused by the nationalistic ideology of Rhamidian dictator César Antov, who became president of the country in 1965 and Supreme Leader in 1970. He attempted to completely restructure Rhamidia and push its borders outwards, envelopping Atgua and Camponche and creating puppet states in Pargua and Oshganituguar that supported his reign. The war was sparked by the 1971 Celton declaration of independence, which was supported by the Basalteinell Federation, after which Antov crushed the Celton rebels and provoked war with the Basalteinell Federation via their alliance with Celta and desire to stop Antov from controlling the entire region. As the Basalteinell army invaded from the north, Rhamidia also waged a war in the south, attempting to spread into Cereix and the Federated States of Rhamidia. The war proved to be longer and bloodier than anyone had thought, particularly in the northern theater, where the Basalteinell Federation and Rhamidia fought back and forth over Celta and northern Rhamidia. The turning point of the war came when the Oshgan army, then controlled by the puppet dictator Arthur William Tyburn, mutinied, overthrew the puppet government and allied with Cereix and South Anglea to march north through the Artian states to Rhamusia. This diverted the Rhamidian attention and allowed the Basalteinelli alliance in the north to also push through the Rhamusia. The city of Rhamusia was sieged from February to June 1976, during which time Antov refused to surrender, insisting that he had nuclear weapons that he planned to use to raze Varnessia. Afraid of what he might do, a Basalteinelli general ordered the dropping of a nuclear weapon on one of Antov's premier military bases in the midst of the Thankar Desert where he believed Antov's weapons might be located; however, Antov had been bluffing, and he immediately surrendered. Antov's surrender was followed by a series of conferences in Varnessia throughout 1976 and 1977 that would lead to the creation of the International Alliance and the International Supreme Court, which tried over four hundred figures from the war between September 1976 and July 1977. The Rhamidian Republic was restored from the pre-Antov era with a new constitution; Oshganituguar's constitution was rewritten; and Atgua, Pargua, and Camponche were reestablished as sovereign states. The Varnessia Conferences established a new order of globalism and international diplomacy that has often been considered to be the beginning of the Contemporary Era of history, marking the Rhamidian War as one of history's most significant turning points. Names The Great Rhamidian War has been known by a variety of names; at the time it was generally known as the War in Rhamidia or the Great War. In Rhamidia, the terms "Great War" and "War of the Nation" were generally used; now, it is frequently referred to as the "War of the Coalition" there, a name which has also been used extensively throughout literature since then. "Antov's War" of the "War of 1972" have also been used to refer to the war; so have the "Rhamidian Nationalist War" and the "War of the Continent," as it involved nearly all of the countries of the Anglean subcontinent. The term the Last War came into use in the late 1980s to refer to the idea that the Great Rhamidian War would be the last total war. The Great Rhamidian War, however, is generally considered to be the accepted name of the conflict, as it is the most used in journalism, articles, and common speech, and most accurately describes the nature of the war. Background The Rhamidian Third Republic, created after the overthrowal of dictator Mikael Blumen in 1953, had a decentralized and weak government and a series of poor presidents that led to it falling economically far behind the rest of the world in the 1960s. As the rest of the word experienced an economic explosion, economic conditions in Rhamidia got worse and worse, particularly in areas removed from the capital. While Blumen, despite countless human rights abuses and autocratic processes, had allowed the economy to flourish, the 1950s and early 1960s in Rhamidia saw complete economic stagnation. César Antov was born in 1925 in Aleolus, Rhamidia, and, from a young age, was fascinated with Rhamidi culture and heritage. He particularly studied the Rhamid Empire, considering it the original, purest civilization of all time which had its glory stolen from it by the Angleans, who he now believed to rule the world through powerful states such as Lasterus, Sednyana and the Basalteinell Federation. He was highly influenced by writers and speakers such as Hiroknara Marvaputhram, Amyik von Haast, William Wallace Somers and Juan García; García's rhetoric on how Eqota's great power had been passed over as other countries took the lead in the industrial age particularly resonated with Antov, who believed that Rhamidia was the rightful center of the world and that the Rhamidi people were ethnically purer than all of the "bastardized peoples" who had settled the rest of the world. The only other countries that he held in any esteem were Norik and Toran, which he also believed had "pure races," though he believed that they had bastardized and devolved governments that kept them from taking their respective fair shares of power in the world. After studying at Correfuscidia University and the Rhamidian University in Rhamusia, Antov participated in the November Revolution of 1953 against Mikael Blumen. He soon joined the government of the Third Republic, climbing up in the ranks to Senator by 1962. By then, however, he had developed a hatred for the "wretched bureauocracy" of the Third Republic, and, in 1964, campaigned for election based on a complete overhaul of the established system. He did exactly that after his election, and, in the following years, he and the Rhamidian National Socialist Party First Phase (1972-1974) Write the second section of your page here. Second Phase (1974-1975) Write the second section of your page here. End of the War (Third Phase) Write the second section of your page here. Varnessia Conferences Write the second section of your page here. Legacy Write the second section of your page here. Category:Great Rhamidian War Category:History (Rhamidia) Category:History (Basalteinell Federation) Category:History (Pargua) Category:History (Atgua) Category:History (Oshganituguar) Category:History (Cereix) Category:History (FSAP) Category:Rhamidian nationalism Category:The 1970s Category:Wars